codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Eddieblake/Code: Earth Discography
Discography 'Creation of the Code.' #No Bother to Me. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) #Spellbound. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) #Late Last Night. (Phil Judd) #Lovey-Dovey. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) #Sweet Dreams. (Phil Judd) #Time for a Change (Remix). (Lead singer: Aelita) (Phil Judd) #Parrot Fashion Love. (Tim Finn/Eddie Rayner) #My Mistake. (Tim Finn/Eddie Rayner) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars, Tambourine / William - Vocals, Guitars / Theo - Vocals, Bass / Yumi - Vocals, Saxophone, Trumpet, Piano, Guitar / Aelita - Vocals, Keyboards, Piano, Synthesizer / Thomas - Vocals, Drums / Emmanuel - Vocals, Drums, Percussion. 'Mental Thoughts.' #Give it a Whirl! (Tim Finn/Neil Finn) #I Hope I Never... (Lead singer: Aelita) (Tim Finn) #Poor Boy. (Tim Finn) #Titus. (Phil Judd) #Dirty Creature. (Lead singer: Aelita) (Tim Finn/Neil Finn/Nigel Griggs) #Strait Old Line. (Neil Finn) #Message to my Girl. (Lead singer: Ulrich) (Neil Finn) #What's the Matter with You? (Neil Finn) #Years Go By... (Neil Finn/Eddie Rayner) #Voices. (Lead singer: Aelita) (Neil Finn) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars / William - Vocals, Mandolin, Guitars / Theo - Vocals, Bass / Ulrich - Vocals, Keyboards, Organ / Aelita - Vocals, Keyboards, Piano, Synthesizer / Nicholas - Drums / Emmanuel - Vocals, Percussion / Solana Stern - Saxophone on Voices. 'Eerie Calm.' #Shark Attack! (Tim Finn) #Albert of India (Instrumental). (Eddie Rayner) #One Mouth is Fed. (Neil Finn) #The Roughest Toughest Game in the World. (Tim Finn) #The Choral Sea (Instrumental). (Tim Finn/Neil Finn/Eddie Rayner/Noel Crombie/Malcom Green/Nigel Griggs) #One Step Ahead. (Neil Finn) #Log Cabin Fever. (Neil Finn) #Missing Person. (Neil Finn) #Ships. (Neil Finn) #Small World. (Tim Finn) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars / William - Vocals, Guitars / Theo - Vocals, Bass / Ulrich - Keyboards / Aelita - Vocals, Keyboards, Piano, Synthesizer / Nicholas - Vocals, Drums / Emmanuel - Vocals, Percussion. 'Chapter IV.' #Stranger than Fiction. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) #Doctor Love. (Neil Finn) #The Devil You Know. (Neil Finn) #Maybe. (Lead singer: Ulrich) (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) #Famous People. (Tim Finn) #Walking Down a Road. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) #Charlie. (Tim Finn) #So Long for Now... (Lead singer: Ulrich) (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) #Walking through the Ruins. (Tim Finn) #Under the Wheel. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars / William - Vocals, Mandolin, Guitars / Theo - Vocals, Bass / Ulrich - Vocals, Keyboards / Aelita - Vocals, Piano, Synthesizers, Drum Machine / Nicholas - Drums / Emmanuel - Percussion / Solana Stern - Trumpet on Maybe. 'C'est La Vie (That's Life).' #Stuff and Nonsense. (Tim Finn) #Ghost Girl. (Tim Finn) #Wail (Instrumental). (Eddie Rayner) #I Wouldn't Dream of It. (Tim Finn) #Nobody Takes Me Seriously. (Tim Finn) #Jamboree. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd/Eddie Rayner/Noel Crombie/Malcom Green/Robert Gillies/Mike Chunn) #Another Great Divide. (Phil Judd/Tim Finn/Eddie Rayner) #Nice to Know. (Phil Judd/Tim Finn/Eddie Rayner) #Bergen Aan Zee. (Phil Judd) #The Lost Cat (Instrumental). (Eddie Rayner) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars / William - Vocals, Electric Guitar / Theo - Bass, Backing Vocals / Brynja - Saxophone, Trumpet, Guitar, Flugelhorn / Aelita - Vocals, Keyboards, Piano, Synthesizer / Nicholas - Drums / Emmanuel - Vocals, Percussion / Ulrich Stern - Keyboards on Stuff and Nonsense. 'Fact or Fiction?' #Titus (Remix). (Phil Judd) #How Can I Resist Her? (Tim Finn) #History Never Repeats. (Neil Finn) #Crosswords. (Tim Finn) #Bold as Brass. (Tim Finn/Robert Gillies) #Giant Heartbeat. (Tim Finn/Nigel Griggs) #Marooned. (Eddie Rayner) #Abu Dhabi. (Tim Finn/Eddie Rayner) #Next Exit. (Tim Finn) #So This is Love. (Phil Judd) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars / Matthieu - Vocals, Mandolin, Guitars / Theo - Vocals, Bass / Solana - Vocals, Trumpet, Saxophone, Clarinet, Maracas, Guitar, Piano / Aelita - Vocals, Keyboards / Nicholas - Drums / Emmanuel - Vocals, Percussion. 'A Special Code: Earth Christmas.' #Do You Hear What I Hear? (Noel Regney/Gloria Shayne Baker) #Winter Wonderland. (Felix Bernard/Richard B. Smith) #Mary's Boy Child. (Jester Hairston) #God Rest Ye, Merry Gentleman. (Traditional) #The First Nowell. (Traditional) #O Christmas Tree. (Ernst Anschütz) #O Holy Night. (Adolphe Adam) #The Little Drummer Boy. (Katherine Kennicott Davis) #White Christmas. (Irving Berlin) Personnel: Music and Vocals by Code: Earth / Yumi Ishiyama - vocals on Do You Hear What I Hear?, Mary's Boy Child, and Little Drummer Boy / Hiroki and Johnny - backing vocals on Winter Wonderland and White Christmas. 'End.' #Hermit McDermitt. (Tim Finn) #I Got You. (Neil Finn) #I Don't Wanna Dance. (Tim Finn) #Betty. (Neil Finn) #Make Sense of It. (Noel Crombie/Tim Finn/Neil Finn/Nigel Griggs/Eddie Rayner) #Semi-Detached. (Lead singer: Aelita) (Tim Finn) #Holy Smoke. (Neil Finn) #Two of a Kind. (Tim Finn) #Iris. (Neil Finn) #She Got Body, She Got Soul. (Tim Finn) #Bon Voyage... (Tim Finn) #Late in Rome (Serge). (Neil Finn) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars / Matthieu - Vocals, Guitars / Theo - Vocals, Bass / Solana - Vocals, Percussion, Keyboards, Tambourine / Aelita - Vocals, Keyboards, Piano, Drum Machine / Nicholas - Drums / Emmanuel - Percussion. 'Album Gallery' 1 - Creation of the Code.jpg|Creation of the Code. 2 - Mental Thoughts.jpg|Mental Thoughts. 3 - Eerie Calm.jpg|Eerie Calm. 4 - Chapter IV.jpg|Chapter IV. 5 - C’est La Vie.jpg|C'est La Vie (That's Life). 6.1 - Fact or Fiction.jpg|Fact or Fiction? 6.2 - A Special Code Earth Christmas.jpg|A Special Code: Earth Christmas. 7 - End.jpg|End. Category:Blog posts